Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{8}{10} \times \dfrac{2}{2} \times 50\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{8}{10} = -0.8$ $ \dfrac{2}{2} = 1$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ -0.8 \times 1 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.8 \times 1 \times 0.5 = -0.4 $